Bain de fraicheur
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Recceuil de one shot de KuroFye 6ème one shot en ligne Barbe à Papa
1. Malades ?

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien est à moi TT à part les draps XD

OoO

« ATCHOUM !! »

Fye eut un énième éternuement. Il prit un mouchoir et se moucha dedans bruyamment avant de le jeter dans la poubelle pour rejoindre ses confrères, remplis de morve Fyenne.

Kurogane arriva dans la pièce, l'air en colère, mais ça ne changeait pas !

« Tu vas arrêter d'éternuer, satané magicien ?!

« Je boudrais bien t'y boire boi ! » fit Fye d'un air grognon.

Le ninja poussa un gros soupir. Il en avait plus que marre du blond qui éternuait et reniflait à longueur de temps ! Si seulement il n'était pas tombé dans ce lac d'eau gelé…

« Reste abec boi, Kuro-chan !

-Non.

-S'il te blait ?

-Non.

Reste sibon je rebiflerais toute la buit ! »

Le brun ténébreux soupira et fut forcé d'accepter. Se satané magicien était vraiment horrible avec lui parfois ! insupportable ! encore une chance qu'il ne puisse pas se lever de son lit ! sinon il lui aurait sûrement fait un gros câlin ! une chance qu'il soit cloué au lit par son gros rhume !

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Mokona leur annonça que l'état de Fye empirait, au grand désarroi de Kurogane.

« Kuro-chan…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai chaud…

-Et alors ? que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Tu beux bas me laber ? Je suis ébuisé… »

Le brun tomba des nus. Est-ce que le magicien savait ce qu'il lui demandait ? c'est qu'il trouvait le corps du blond des plus appétissants ! alors le laver…

« D'accord… » Se résigna t'il.

Kurogane alla chercher une serviette, de l'eau chaude, et une éponge.

« Commence à te déshabiller ! »

Les mains de Fye remontèrent le long de son corps frissonnant et mouillé d'une légère couche de sueur. Il commença à défaire les boutons de sa tunique pour en écarter les pans et faire ainsi apparaître un torse blanc. Il n'était pas vraiment musclé, mais le regard de notre ninja était sur le ventre plat, et ses lèvres luttaient pour ne pas venir se poser dessus pour de longues caresses buccales…

« Je vais t'aider maintenant… »

Kurogane retira la chemise, puis le pantalon et ensuite le boxer du blond. Le beau brun mis le dos du magicien contre son torse. Il imbiba l'éponge de l'eau brûlante qu'il avait préparée et commença à laver Fye. Il arriva bien vite aux fesses rebondies et souples. Le malade frissonna doucement aux attouchements de son laveur, qui souleva les cuisses du jeune homme sur lui pour mieux attendre l'objet de son désir. Le ninja commença à frotter l'anus du blond avec la serviette.

« Huum… C'est vraiment mouillé par ici… » fit il à l'oreille de son malade.

Fye répondit par un petit gémissement plaintif. Il embrassa la joue de son beau magicien, puis commença à le pénétrer d'un doigt.

« Kuro-chan. Huum… Ce ne sont pas des choses à faire à un malade… Ah ! » fit-il, le nez soudain débouché.

Le dit Kuro-chan l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Quand il eut finit de le préparer, il retira son pantalon, et nu portant pas de boxer, Kurogane pénétra Fye avec violence, ce qui arracha à notre petit uke un léger cri de douleur. Ça faisait vraiment mal !

« Kurogane… Grosse brute ! »

La douleur fut bien vite oubliée cependant. La grosse brute s'était mise à mouvement dans le corps fragile, selon-lui, du blond.

OoO

« ATCHOUM

-Ça va Kuro-koi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?!

-Fallait pas me faire l'amour alors que j'étais malade mon Kuro ! c'est de ta faute !

' Kuro' éternua encore une fois, et envoya un regard noir à Fye ?

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu vas pas pouvoir me faire l'amour pendant un temps !

- ?

-C'est que j'ai mal aux fesses moi !

-Attends que je suis rétablie ! elles sont en voir de toutes les couleurs tes jolies petites fesses, mon 'ange' »

Le magicien sourit, puis partit de la pièce en riant.

FIN

Seddy ; ma première fiction sur Tsubasa ! je suis vraiment fière de moi ! j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Fye ; ce n'était pas si terrible de se faire laver par mon Kuro-d'amour !

Kurogane : oui mais elle prépare une autre fic…

Fye : ah oui ?

Kurogane : une où tu souffres beaucoup !

Ashura-Ô : yep ! même que moi je l'ai lu le début _course Fye_

Fye : Oo _court pour échapper à Ashura-Ô_

Ashura-Ô : reviens ici 

Kurogane : _sauve Fye_

Review :3


	2. Fraîcheur

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien est à moi TT hu hu hu

OoO

Une nouvelle dimension, un nouveau monde, de nouveau visage. C'est ce que se disait Kurogane en regardant par la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Si chaud que beaucoup de personne se promenait dehors en sous vêtement. Shaolan et Sakura, jeune et pudique, avaient mis plus de vêtement que les habitants de la ville dans laquelle ils étaient, et le magicien, quant à lui, prenait un plaisir malin à gambader avec des vêtements très court devant le ninja, qui d'ailleurs ne se dérangeait pas pour regarder le fessier ferme de l'adulte. Et parlons justement de la tenue du brun ! dès qu'il sortait dans la rue, des femmes aux regards affamé l'abordaient pour pouvoir avoir la chance de caresser le torse bien battit de l'homme, car il était tout le temps torse nu !

Mokona qui passait par là regarda Kurogane.

"Kuro-pon à chaud n.n

-C'est normal ! on brûle littéralement ici ! t'as pas chaud, espèce de boule de poil ?

-Mokona c'est Mokona ! et Mokona n'a pas chaud parce que Mokona utilise l'une de ses 108 techniques secrète ! la fourrure absorbante ! Mokona absorbe la chaleur, et la chaleur est ensuite transformé en fraîcheur ! et quand il fait froid, Mokona fait le contraire !"

La petite boule de poil alla traîner ailleurs, laissant le ninja perplexe. Ce Mokona était vraiment étrange !

"Kuro-chan ? tu en fais une tête ?

-Hn.

-Tu as chaud ?

-Hn.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on se promène ?

-Hn.

-Mais arrête avec tes hn ! j'en ai mart de parler tout seul moi !"

Kurogane soupira face au comportement puéril de son amant, et pour le faire taire, il l'embrassa.

"Alors ?

-C'est frais...

-Mokona m'a filé un... Heuu... Mentos je crois !

-Ça fait du bien..."

Le brun attrapa Fye par sa taille fine et l'embrassa ardemment, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur dans la bouche du blond.

OoO

Me lance dans les minis one shot nn j'espère donc que vous avez aimé

Review :3


	3. Jalousie

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! malheureusement... Ouiiiiin !!!!

Résumé : Fye et Kurogane sont ensembles, mais ce dernier, jaloux comme pas possible c'est disputé avec le blond parce qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un de plus séduisant que lui...

OoO

"Idiot !! tu ne me feras donc jamais confiance !!

-Il t'aurait violé Fye ! et puis j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi !

-Ah non ! tu vois que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! sinon tu ne t'inquiéterais pas !

-Fye ! s'il te plaît, ne le revois plus le temps que nous sommes ici.

-Non ! je le reverrais ! un point c'est tout !!"

Fye décida de clore la conversation. Il se retourna et partit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Kurogane s'assit en soupirant. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu trop possessif à l'égard de son amant, et qu'il le savait aussi très capable de se sortir de n'importe qu'elle situation, mais quand il avait vu cette homme, baraqué, musclé à souhait, bien plus gentil et séduisant que lui, il avait vu rouge. Personne n'avait le droit de séduire son Fye !

Bon, il connaissait bien le magicien à présent ! il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner ! sinon, il lui ferait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours, et plusieurs jours sans pouvoir l'embrasser ou le toucher, c'était vraiment très dur.

Puis il vit alors une sorte de machine sur le bureau. Un ordinator, c'était ça que lui avait dit leur hôte, ou bien quelque chose de rapprochant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important. C'était une fenêtre ouverte sur l'écran qui l'intéressait...

OoO

Fye rentra une heure après avoir quitter la maison. Il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kurogane. Puis il vit un papier posé sur le lit. Il reconnu l'écriture que lui avait appris son amant. Il lut donc :

_"__Tu as éclairé mes heures_

_Toi qui as banni le chagrin_

_Fait chanter mes songes en choeur_

_Noyé tes yeux bleus dans les miens_

_Soufflé sur 23 éclairs_

_Fait partir mon sang en cavale_

_Mis ton merveilleux parfum jusque dans l'air_

_Rendu si doux le froid glacial_

_Teinté de rouge ma nuit obscure_

_Mis une lueur sur mon trottoir_

_Des fils blonds dans mon écriture_

_Et ton ''oui'' sera une victoire._

_Ces 12 travaux terminés,_

_Tu peux cueillir, enfin,_

_La petite rose qui a poussé, la petite rose de tes pensées,_

_Et lui offrir un tendre baiser..."_

_Kurogane_

Fye sourit en finissant de lire le poème. C'était magnifique ! il n'avait jamais pensé que son ninja avait une telle âme de poète...

Il se leva, sera le papier contre lui et courut chercher le guerrier pour le remercier. Il le trouva dans le salon. Il se leva du canapé et s'approcha du blond. Mais avant qu'il ne dise un mot, celui lui sauta dessus et il retomba sur le canapé avec un magicien l'embrassant sur lui.

"Je t'aime, mon Kuro-chan...

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

-Je te pardonne... Je t'aime tellement..."

Kurogane sourit et serra Fye contre son torse puissant. Apparemment, le petit mot avait marché ! mais ce que ne serait jamais son amour, c'était que c'était l'ordinateur qui lui avait fourni : Il n'avait eu qu'à recopier.

FIN

Je tient à dire que le poème vent de se site XD

Le Générateur de Mots d'Amour - unpeudamour . com

XD

Review !


	4. Tomates

Auteur : Seddy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! à part les tomates qui viennent de mon jardin XD

OoO

Fye regardait intensément les tomates verte qu'il y avait dans le potagé. Il était depuis déjà quelques heures, mais rien à faire !! elles n'étaient toujours pas rougissante.

"F...Fye ?!

-Kuro-chan ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le blond se retourna vers son ami le ninja. Celui-ci se mit à rougir et du sang commença à couler de son nez.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil, idiot ?!

-Eh bien... C'est le vendeur de tomate ! il m'a dit que si les tomates rougissent pour les cueillir ! alors je me suis dit que...

-Mais t'es vraiment idiot ma parole ! Va t'habiller tout de suite !!" ordonna t'il en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé.

Fye s'approcha de Kurogane en souriant.

"Mais pourquoi Kuro-tan ? on dirait que toi ça te fait rougir..."

Le mage se colla sans pudeur au corps frémissant et tendu du guerrier, qui quelques secondes plus tard le prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue, et il l'emmena à l'intérieur de leur maison partagé avec les enfants.

"Kuro-aiii ! j'ai laissé mes vêtements dans le potagé !! TT"

OoO

"Moko-chan !!

-Sakura-chan ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-J'ai trouvé les vêtements de Fye-san dans le jardin...

-Il a sûrement dû être avalé par une plante... "dit la petite boule de poil blanche.

-Quoi ?!" s'affola la jeune fille. "Quelle plante pourrait faire ça ?!

-Une plante connu sous le nom de Kurogane..."

Sakura se mit alors à rougir en comprenant ce qui s'était passé et ce qui était entrain de se passer.


	5. Harry Potter ? TRC ? Kesako ? Oo

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi... Pourquoi je dois le dire à chaque fois é.è ça me rend triste moi...

OoO

Harry Potter ? Trc ? Kesako Oo ? (titre un peu space, pardonner l'auteur XD)

Shaolan et nos amis venaient d'arrivés dans une dimension pour le moins... Étrange !

Dans tous les magasins il n'y avait que des livres. Non ! pas que ça ! mais en majorité si ! et puis, pas n'importe quel livre ! il y avait plein de livre intitulé "Harry Potter Et Les Reliques De La Mort". S'était sûrement une bible ou un livre d'une très grande importance c'était dit Fye, éveillant les passions de Shaolan pour les ruines, des anciens livres.

La charmante demoiselle qui les hébergeait prêta donc son ordinateur portable à Fye pour qu'il puisse faire des recherches sur ce livre en attendant que l'archéologue revienne avec la plume de la princesse, qui était d'ailleurs partit avec son ami. Il ne restait donc que Kurogane, qui lisait son Manganyan et Mokona qui avait décidé de laisser un peu de répit à Kurogane - avant de revenir à la charge- et qui parlait avec Yuko et Watanuki pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer.

"Waah ! Ce Harry Potter est vraiment courageux !"

Fye venait de découvrir ce qu'avait fait ce garçon dans sa vie ! c'était vraiment héroïque ! battre un mage noir alors qu'il avait à peine 1 ans ! incroyable !

"Il devait être un sorcier vraiment puissant !"

Alors de file en aiguille, le magicien blond passa de site en site, et il dériva assez vite sur d'autre chose, comme les manga de Harry Potter (1). Puis il vit quelque chose qui éveilla son attention

"'TRC ? c'est quoi ça ?"

Il cliqua dessus et arriva sur un site avec plein de dessin.

"Ohh ! on dirait Kuro-chan et moi n.n hééééé ??? Oo mais ils font quoi sur cette image ??"

Fye restait coller sur une image assez... Hot. Kurogane dans son bain, et lui, au dessus du ninja, entrain de lui lécher le cou...

Le blond entendit des bruits de pas et s'empressa de cacher l'écrans -malheureusement pas assez vite- et il vit le japonais regarder l'image, septique. Oui, trèès septique.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!!!"

FIN

1 Vous avez jamais vu des dessins manga de Harry Potter ? y en a qui sont troop beau n.n

C'est bizarre comme fin, mais j'avais envie héhé

Bon, je vais faire comme Poochie-90, j'aimerai que vous me donniez des idées de one shot, des petits thèmes XD

Désolé de te copier Poochie, mais vu que j'ai pas souvent d'idée -- _prend son parapluie et se protège avec au cas où on la tape._

Sedinette


	6. Barbe à papa

Auteur: Sedinette

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens

OoO

Barbe à Papa (Fyelizu)

Fye marchait tranquillement dans la rue, accompagné par les enfants et Mokona, Kurogane ayant préféré rester dans la maison de leur hôte. C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs ! il faisait un temps superbe et les habitants de cette dimension était vraiment aimable ! toujours un petit mot gentil... Tout ce que devait détester le ninja en fait ! en tout cas, lui adorait cette ville !

"Fye-san !" l'interpella Sakura " J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda t'il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le magicien approcha sa jeune amie et regarda la chose toute rose. La princesse lui tendit un bout et c'est en hésitant qu'il mit le morceau en bouche.

"Waah ! c'est sucrée ! Kuro-chan va adoré ! c'est obligé !"

OoO

De retour à leur maison, Fye approcha Kurogane par derrière. Le ninja l'avait entendu, parce qu'il était un ninja -logique !-. Il se retourna et lui mit la lame de son sabre sous la gorge.

"Tout doux, Kuro-wanwan !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, idiot de mage ?

-Te faire goûté ça !

-Et c'est quoi "Ca" ?

-Ca !" dit le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il lui montra la matière rose.

"On appelle ça de la barbe à papa !

-Drôle de nom...

-Goûte ! ordonna Fye.

-Quoi ?! ça se mange ?!

-Yep !

-Non.

-Mais Kuro-pon...?

-Tu me prépares sûrement un sale coup !

-Mais nan ! j'en ai mangé aussi !"

Sachant parfaitement que le mage ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant qu'il est mangé cette fichu barbe rose. Il prit alors un bout de ce que lui tendait le blond et le mit en bouche.

"Peuuh !! c'est quoi ce truc ?!

-C'est bon pas vrai ?

-C'est trop sucré !! c'est horrible !"

Fye eut un grand sourire.

"Ah ah ! je savais que Kuro-tan réagirait comme ça !"

Kurogane se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage, il sortit son sabre et commença à le courser à travers la maison. Il finit par le coincé dans un coin reculé. Plus d'échappatoire. Le blondinet prit un morceau de barbe à papa et la mangea avant... De coller ses lèvres à celle du ninja. Ce dernier le prit par la taille et visita de fond en comble la bouche de son mage avec sa langue.

"C'est meilleur dans ta bouche...

-Merci Kuro-aii !"

OoO

Vala XD donné moi vos idées surtout


	7. Nouvel an

Auteur : Sedinette-sama

Disclaimer : Kurogane, Shaolan, Sakura, Fye et Mokona ne m'appartiennent pas -- c'est du © Clamp

OoO

"-Hyuu !"

Un blond sauta sur une petit brunette miaulant désespérément avec une peluche blanche à grande oreille.

"-Miaouu !

-Miaouuu !

-Miaouuuu !"

Les trois perturbateurs miaulaient en concert, et finalement, pour le bonheur de toutes les femmes du bar qui les trouvaient "trop chou !". Mais c'était évidemment sans compter un certain brun aux regard ténébreux qui boudait dans son coin face à une bouteille de saké. Même son compagnon nommé Shaolan était soul et essayait d'impressionné les demoiselle en faisant des démonstrations de ses talents de bretteur avec une souche de chaudron. Mais ce qui l'énervait surtout, c'est que ce satané manjuu blanc ne voulait pas les faire partir depuis déjà six jours, à cause du fait que c'était "Noël" et que le nouvel an approchait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cette nuit se finisse vite afin qu'ils puissent partir pour un prochain monde.

"-Hyuu !" siffla Fye. "Kuro-tan-chan est de mauvaise humeur !"

"La ferme magicien de pacotille !" hurla t'il presque au blondinet qui avait l'air de s'en moquer comme de sa première paire de chaussette. "Et puis je sais que t'es pas soul ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !"

Fye s'arrêta et sourit à Kurogane qui le regardait avec des yeux meurtrier, comme s'il pouvait lui lancer des sabres pour l'embrocher au mur -histoire qu'il ne dise plus de bêtise plus grosse que lui-.

"-Allons Kuro-chaan !"

"-La ferme ! je veux plus t'entendre !"

Le ninja se leva et commença à partir. Le blond le suivit et l'arrêta sous la porte.

"-Kurogane..."

"-Quoi ?!"

Puis d'un coup, Fye l'embrassa. Tous les yeux qu'ils y avaient dans la salle se tournèrent vers eux puis se mirent à s'illuminer. (1)

"-Puu ! Kuro-daddy et Fye-Mamy sont amoureuux !!!"

Le magicien lui avait tendu un piège ! ils étaient sous une branche de houx...

"-Bonne année Kurogane"

Il était exactement minuit.

Fye partit vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, lui lançant un petit regard coquin. À ce moment là, Kurogane sut que la nuit allait être longue, très longue.

OoO

Fin n.n

(1) Toutes les femmes du bar sont yaoistes en fait XD

Voilà mon cadeau pour le nouvel an !

Bonne année et bonne santé à tout(e)s mes reviewveur(veuse)s

Sedinette


End file.
